Intracellular receptors (IR) form a class of structurally related gene regulators known as “ligand dependent transcription factors”. The steroid receptor family is a subset of the IR family, including the progesterone receptor (PR), estrogen receptor (ER), androgen receptor (AR), glucocorticoid receptor (GR), and mineralocorticoid receptor (MR).
The natural hormone, or ligand, for the PR is the steroid progesterone, but synthetic compounds, such as medroxyprogesterone acetate or levonorgestrel, have been made which also serve as ligands. Once a ligand is present in the fluid surrounding a cell, it passes through the cell membrane via passive diffusion, and binds to the IR to create a receptor/ligand complex. This complex binds to specific gene promoters present in the cell's DNA. Once bound to the DNA, the complex modulates the production of mRNA and protein encoded by that gene.
A compound that binds to an IR and mimics the action of the natural hormone is termed an agonist, whilst a compound which inhibits the effect of the hormone is an antagonist.
PR agonists (natural and synthetic) are known to play an important role in the health of women. PR agonists are used in birth control compositions, typically in the presence of an ER agonist, alternatively they may be used in conjunction with a PR antagonist. ER agonists are used to treat the symptoms of menopause, but have been associated with a proliferative effect on the uterus which can lead to an increased risk of uterine cancers. Co-administration of a PR agonist reduces/ablates that risk.
Tanaproget, 5-(4,4-dimethyl-2-thioxo-1,4-dihydro-2H-3,1-benzoxazin-6-yl)-1H-methyl-pyrrole-2-carbonitrile, is a progesterone receptor modulator and is effective in contraception, hormone replacement therapy, and treating carcinomas and adenocarcinomas, dysfunctional bleeding, uterine leiomyomata, endometriosis, and polycystic ovary syndrome.
What is needed in the art are compositions containing tanaproget for administration to a mammalian subject.